


Greetings.

by thememehermit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememehermit/pseuds/thememehermit
Summary: Sure, they could get into trouble, but there's a REALLY cool book!





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on http://saisai-chan.tumblr.com/tagged/batb-au

“Mabel, I’m not so sure about this…” Dipper Pines walked close behind his sister as she inspected the unexplored hallway. “Stan told us not to come here.”

Mabel rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. “C’mon, Dip, where’s that hunger for mystery gone?”

“I left it behind, in our room, where we don't face the chance of Stan catching us and punishing us for being here,” said Dipper. He scanned the area, as if he was worried that the mere mention of their host/captor would alert him to their current actions.

Mabel took her brother’s hand and dragged him along as she hurried toward the next thing that caught her interest. “Well, if you want to leave then you can just leave!” Mabel didn’t actually want her brother to leave, the west wing was pretty scary, but she didn’t want her twin to feel like he had no choice.

“Are you out of your mind?” Dipper said, to Mabel’s relief. “I can’t just leave you here on your own! That would be even worse than both of us getting caught!”

“Then quit being a wimp and come on!” Mabel jabbed. She took Dipper’s hand and ran over to a door at the end of the hallway. Dipper and Mabel stared at the door, and then at each other, then back to the door. Dipper, now filled with the same curiosity as his twin, grabbed the doorknob and slowly creaked open the door. The children cautiously peeked into the room.

The twins gazed into what looked to have once been a master bedroom. All of the furniture had been clawed, smashed, shredded and torn many times over, except for one thing which caught Dipper’s eye.

“Mabel, look,” he said, pointing at an aged-looking (but otherwise unscathed) book in a glass dome. The book’s dark red cover bore a gold plate in the shape of a six-fingered hand. A magnifying glass hung from the book’s spine by a little chain, like a bookmark. There were some claw marks on the cover, but otherwise the text seemed to have avoided Stan’s destructive fury.

Mabel’s eyes shone with excitement. “Wooooooaahhhhhh, it’s like some sort of wizard’s spellbook or something!” She lifted the dome, and picked up the hefty object. “Dipper, look, I'm gonna cast a spell!”

“I'm not so sure that’s a good idea, Mabel…” Dipper warned. “I mean, what if it’s cursed?”

“Everything in this shack-castle is cursed, dum-dum!” Mabel scolded.

“But what if Stan keeps this here because it’s dangerous? What if it messes with your head?!” Dipper’s mind rushed with possibilities. There could be zombie-raising spells in there, there could be an evil book demon that eats the souls of whoever opens the book…

“Dipper, I'm opening the book,” Mabel deadpanned.

“Mabel no-!” Dipper grabbed for the book, and Mabel pushed him back and lifted the cover to the first page, and began to read aloud-

-but there was nothing to read. The book’s page was completely blank.

Dipper’s jaw hung open. “Are you serious?! There’s nothing…” Dipper trailed off, as words began to appear on the page, like an invisible man was writing over their shoulders.

_Greetings. the book said_ (wrote? said??) _Do kids still say “greetings?” I haven’t spoken to anyone for quite a long time._

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Mabel said flatly, but then practically erupted, “A BOOK THAT WRITES ITSELF!!! HOW COOL IS THAT?!?!”

“Mabel, shh!” Dipper reprimanded. “What if someone hears us?"

_Hah, I like this one. She’s weird._ said(?) the book. _But, really, please stay! As I mentioned before, I so rarely get to talk to people._

Dipper furrowed his brow. “Wait, so Stan doesn’t talk to you at all? Does he know you’re alive? Well, kind of alive.”

_Oh, yes, he knows. He’s just paranoid that he’ll damage me. You may have noticed the scratches on my cover._

“Oooohhhhhhh, so he’s afraid of hurting you!” Mabel said. She elbowed her brother in the side. “See? I knew he was a sweetie deep down!”

“Wait,” inquired Dipper, rubbing his jabbed side. “What makes you so valuable to him? Why go to all this trouble to keep people away from you?”

_Well, that's simple, he---_

“What do you think you're doing?!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fanfic!! thank you so much for reading :'D  
> ALL comments are greatly appreciated, even if its just screaming at me


End file.
